We're Not Gonna Take It
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Jimmy, Johnny, and Gord are all fed up with Lola's constant bullshit and meet up to devise a plan to break it off with her. Jimmy/Johnny/Gord SLASH Oneshot This is my first time ever doing a threesome pairing so please....don't be TOO harsh. *puppy eyes*


_I felt...strangely attracted to her.....But after she gave me gonorrhea, I stepped away from that-that WHORE! Guh, what did I ever see in her, anyway? Her taste in style was absolutely.....AWFUL! Seriously, WHERE did she buy her shoes?! DISGUSTING!! Ugh.......I'm NOT going to take this much longer..._

_Slut, slut, SLUT! What a fucking tramp!! She only THINKS she stole my heart....but oh no. Hehehe, no way, Jose'. Bein' king is harder work than you think! If being the best means dating a person whom you aren't even...well....attracted to, then you'd expect it to be a big waste of time, right? Wrong. I want to be the very best and if that means having to pretend that boobs somehow attract me, than so be it. But I AM getting quite tired of this....I'm not gonna take it anymore._

_........I'm sick of these stupid people dragging me into their business. I'm getting SO bored with the same crap EACH AND EVERY DAY. It's always "Jimmy, do this for me" or "Oh Jimmy, please...". It's bullshit! I'm not gonna take it anymore..._

It was midnight in New Coventry as the townspeople all stayed inside of their warm, cozy homes....sleeping soundly. But not Johnny Vincent, Jimmy Hopkins, and Gord Vendome. These three boys all had the BMX park to themselves. They had all had an agreement earlier that day to set the record straight of a few things.

As the daddy of the school, Jimmy took atop the far corner of the park. As the king of the greasers, Johnny was perched in the middle of all of the ramps. As the queen of the fairies, Gord just stood at the entrance. Upon the realization that everybody was accounted for, the three boys huddled up.

"So....you two actually showed up..". Jimmy nodded and replied with, "Yep". This was already starting to remind him of the first time he had ever even met the greaser. "Yes, Vincent. I'm here" were the words to escape Gord's throat.

The greaser smiled as the three raised their voices. "Alright, Johnny...so what are we going to do about..._her_?". Johnny looked at Hopkins with a confident look in his eyes. "Well, what do YOU think we should do?".

Gord raised his hand. "MAYBE we should all dump her". The other two boys nodded. "Definitely. I can't stand another "Oh Jimmy, I HAVE no money" from that bitch".

"Or another "You're so BESTIAL, Johnny!". "Oh! Or another "Eat me out, Gordy-Wordy!"!". Instead of laughter, Johnny and Jimmy just stared at Gord in silence with exchanged glances of disgust. Gord just nervously giggled and looked at the floor.

Jimmy looked at Johnny and added in, "So, how are we gonna leave that skank?". Johnny chuckled and answered with, "We tell her the truth. We've all done things that little miss "Helen of Troy" wouldn't exactly be fond of, I'll tell ya that". Gord and Jimmy both nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Miss Lombardi wouldn't be too happy over the fact that my cousins get more action from me than she does".

Although very disgusted by this confession, Jimmy laughed and continued with, "Yeah. And just about EVERYBODY'S crotch has been in my mouth since she and I have been together, so I guess I'm a hypocrite. Well Johnny, me and Gord are both whores. You're mister "Faithful", right? What exactly have YOU done wrong?". Johnny winked at Jimmy seductively and replied with, "Mister Faithful, am I? Hmm...obviously you aren't around whenever the boys and I play a little...."Truth or Dare", huh? Hehehe, well....let's just say I'm ALWAYS "Dare"..". Jimmy raised his eyebrows. "Mmm, so you're a very nasty boy, aren't you?".

Johnny licked his lips. "What can I say? Tits do nothing for me. I need a man to satisfy MY needs". Gord's mind flashed a lightbulb. "What about TWO men, Vincent?".

Johnny purred. "Try me, rich boy". So Gord did as he was told and tugged on the lapels of Johnny's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. After that kiss ended, Jimmy turned the greaser's head around a smacked him on the lips.

Then, to top it all off, the three's lips all collided together into a strange threesome kiss. Their tongues all wrestled with one another. The silent moans of the three filled the entire park. In fact, they were so loud that the nearby fuzz had heard.

As the siren was easily heard from the outside, the three broke their kiss. "Goddamn, fuzz" was Johnny's first words. Quickly the three stared each other down. "So, tomorrow we're breaking it off with Lola?".

Jimmy and Gord nodded in approval.

------------------------------------------------------

My first go at threesome pairings! Hope it wasn't _too_ bad for my first try! ^_^'


End file.
